


Dance Lessons

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to teach you to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

The melodic notes seemed to swarm the pair of you as Sherlock held onto you delicately and offered you a small smile.

His hands were on your waist and hand, yours were on his shoulder and hand. Your bodies were so close they were nearly touching, but Sherlock had promised to teach you how to dance properly and professionally, and he stuck to that.

“Now,” he whispered into the quietness of the room, disturbed only by the music. “You step with your right foot- this way-” the pair of you did so, “-and now back that way with your left.”

You grinned up at him and said, “That wasn’t so bad.”

He smiled wickedly and murmured, “Just you wait.” Then, without warning, he spun you out of his grasp, only holding onto you with your right hand firmly attached to his left.

Squealing as you whirled around, you collapsed gracelessly against the detective and laughed heartedly. “We should do this more often,” you told him.

“I quite agree,” he replied, adoration swimming in his eyes.


End file.
